Polygon (streaming service)
, , |founded = March 17, 2017; years ago|owner = Polygon LLC (joint-venture between and BPI Media)}} Polygon is a hybrid streaming service and online community platform owned by Polygon LLC, a -based joint-venture of and BPI Media, launched on March 17, 2017. Polygon is a free streaming service with more than 75 content partners and over 180 communities for each show, and offers content in more than 60 languages, with all series having the option to switch between the languages each series has been dubbed into. Ads are included, however, Polygon offers an ad-free "Polygon Pure" plan which costs $6.19/per year. The platform features different communities for each series featured on the platform which people can join, post to, live chat with members of and share content on whilst viewing the shows. Since 2018, series and films licensed by Cox subsidiary Gotaku has been featured on the service (Gotaku also streams their series on , , One Play, and their YouTube and VidSpace channels). History Polygon ordered 12 shows in January of 2018: * WCW: Produced by and : it is described as "the WWE answer to " and revolves around a fictionalized version of the infamous wrestling promotion of the same name. (30 episodes for Season 1) (TV-MA) * Victorious Chorus: Produced by in association with Vlover/Prebensen Productions and : this Glee parody focuses on the glee club of Rachel Corrie Memorial Middle-High School in Accident, Maryland, which is conducted by Mr. Jezza Clarkson ( 's ). (32 episodes for Season 1) (TV-MA) * Pelswick: Produced by : a revival of the 2000 Canadian series of the same name. (15 episodes for Season 3) (TV-Y7) * Remain Silent: Produced by : a true crime series hosted by the "dream trio" of , , and (13 episodes for Season 1) (TV-14) * Faith: Produced by and : A dramedy focusing on 6 friends who are Atheists. (16 episodes for season 1) (TV-MA) * Astronomy: Produced by and , originally developed for CBS as Mission Control: this next generation of NASA astronauts and scientists juggle both their personal and professional lives during a critical mission to find intelligent life outside of our galaxy with no margin for error. (13 episodes for season 1) (TV-MA) * Life or Death: Produced by Baer Bones, originally developed for Fox as The Beast: A life-and-death procedural that each episode will follow three challenging medical cases. In the end, two of the patients will live, one will die. The series will center on their doctor — with a clinical fear of death — who never stops fighting the odds. (12 episodes for season 1) (TV-MA) * PartyRider Datsun: Produced by , originally developed for Adult Swim as Yakuza Rider: a spoof of Japanese tokusatsu wherein an American teenager is selected as the new generation of a Japanese superhero, PartyRider Datsun. (20 episodes for season 1) (TV-14) * Doggvision: Produced by and : a sketch show starring rapper . It is similar to his former MTV show . (15 episodes for season 1) (TV-MA) * Sorry, I Was Drunk: Produced by , , and : A multi-camera mockumentary starring as Jonathan Wheeler, owner of The Wheel, a bar in New York City. The show focuses on life inside and outside the bar. (10 episodes for season 1) (TV-14) * In the Heights: Produced by and : a "musical sitcom" based off the Broadway musical by and . (18 episodes for season 1) (TV-PG) * Dedrick's: Produced by Mount Wachusett Media Group and Electronic Apeman: a work com about people who work at a family-run department store in Boston. The workforce have an incompetent nature, to the point where "the facts on how it's stays in business are highly classified by the U.S. government." (25 episodes for season 1) (TV-14) Polygon's first live-action original shows all had unique filming locations: WCW is mainly filmed in (mainly in ), Victorious Chorus in , Remain Silent at the studios in , Dedrick's in , Faith and Doggvision in , Astronomy in , Life or Death in , and PartyRider Datsun, Sorry I Was Drunk, and In the Heights in . The shows debuted from March to November of 2018. In July 2018, Polygon ordered 15 more shows: * King of the Hill: Produced by , , and : a revival of the hit Fox adult animated sitcom of the same name. (20 episodes for Season 14) (TV-14) * Blossoms 666: Produced by and : a comical loose adaptation of the series of the same name, wherein siblings Cheryl and Jason Blossom "try" to compete for the title of anti-Christ, whilst a recurring subplot involves (as himself) feuding with Archie Comics chief creative officer (also playing himself). (20 episodes for season 1) (TV-MA) * The Best of The Grand Tour: Produced by : a "condensed version" of the Amazon Prime Video series , with host and content editor Mike Fernie presenting "the best of the various hijinks and stunts from The Grand Tour in a bite-sized package". (15 episodes for season 1) (TV-14) * Helge: Produced by and : a drama series based off the true story of officer Helge Meyer (played by ), aka "God's Rambo", who used his 1979 Chevrolet Camaro to save countless lives during the . (20 episodes for season 1) (TV-MA) * Hairball Alley: Produced by : a sitcom oriented towards the furry fandom starring noted YouTube fursuiters Majira Strawberry, Tilt Longtail, wileyk209zback, and Artemis Wishfoot as fictionalized versions of their fursonas living in the same house in North Carolina. (23 episodes for Season 1) (TV-14) * Convoy: Produced by and : a dramedy based off the 1978 film of the same name, taking place in modern times and with reprising his role of Martin 'Rubber Duck' Penwald, who is now running a trucking company and training an all-new generation of renegade truckers. (30 episodes for season 1) (TV-MA-LV) * VCR Oddities: Produced by : this reality show is about VHS tape collectors. (12 episodes for season 1) (TV-PG) * Lovecraftia, U.S.A.: Produced by Mount Wachusett Media Group and Electronic Apeman: a dramedy-action series set in an alternate 1920s where (played by ) tries to balance running the USA with saving the world from his well-known rogues' gallery of monsters. (20 episodes for season 1) (TV-14) * Mega Manning: Produced by : a weekly NFL talk show hosted by , featuring himself, always wearing turtlenecks and suit jackets, and a weekly alternating guest in wing chairs in front of a black wall. (30 episodes for season 1) (TV-PG) * Ice Cream Truck Wars: Produced by : this reality show is based off the Canadian web series of the same name and focuses on the ice cream men of Rainbow Ice Cream in . (14 episodes for season 1) (TV-MA-L) * Indigo: Produced by Berlanti Productions and Warner Bros. Television: After arresting 14-year-old Quinn Hayter (played by ), 38-year-old police officer Brian Keys (played by ) sees her as useful to solving crimes in this paranormal crime drama. (16 episodes for season 1) (TV-MA) * Advice on Being a Millenial from a Millenial: Produced by : This reality series follows 3 Millenial friends from 3 different cities. Everette North from Atlanta, Georgia, Devon Aiken from Stockton, California, and Esther Daniels from Memphis, Tennessee. (13 episodes for season 1) (TV-14) * Pita Ten: Produced by and : A sitcom based off the manga of the same name and acting as an American remake of it's anime adaptation, wherein high school student Kendrick "Kenzie" Hale (played by Robbie Nekrošius; original counterpart is Kotarou Higuchi voiced by ) meets his new neighbor, angel-in-training Misha (played by ; original counterpart is Misha voiced by ), and hilarity ensues. (20 episodes for season 1) (TV-PG) * No Way Back: Produced by and , originally developed for NBC as Firefighters: a drama about how far a team of special firefighters in go to save lives. (13 episodes ordered for season 1) (TV-14) * Underground: Produced by , The Beekeeper's Apprentice and , originally developed for ABC as The Mission: it chronicles the colorful, complicated lives of cops on and off the beat in harrowing emotional and often humorous situations. (15 episodes for season 1) (TV-14) All shows premiered from July to December 2018. In January 2019, Polygon ordered another 13 shows: * What's My Fault?: Produced by and and based off : Amanda, a humble young woman from coastal New England, sets out to seek revenge on a group of men who violated her while under the influence of drugs. (20 episodes for season 1) (TV-MA-LSV) * Hunting Upgrade: Produced by Bernero Productions, Dokisiku Productions and : This series is about a group of crime investigators who upgraded to be hunters. (10 episodes for season 1) (TV-14-LV) * Cagney & Lacey: Produced by and , originally developed for CBS: Two female police detectives (Sarah Drew and Michelle Hurd) and friends keep the secrets of L.A. safe. It was a reboot of the 1982-88 CBS series. * Main Justice: Produced by and , originally developed for CBS: In the tumultuous world of the 5th floor of the Department of Justice, the U.S. Attorney General takes on the biggest legal and investigative cases in the country. Category:Streaming services Category:Fictional television platforms Category:2017 establishments Category:2017 Category:2010s Category:2010s establishments